(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal sheet construction for use in lining walls, and particularly, but not exclusively, walls of freight railway cars, where it is necessary to attach strapping, or the like, to the walls.
(B) Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide railway freight cars with anchoring devices secured to the side walls whereby to attach strapping in order to secure cargo rigidly within the railway car. However, in many instances, the anchoring devices are merely secured to the wall surface and not attached to the framework. Consequently, these anchoring elements are often torn out of the wall or deform themselves or the wall by excessive force applied to the strapping by shifting loads.